Crayons
by Dreamchylde
Summary: Mischief and mayhem all tucked inside a little box! Who knew the Autobots had such artistic talent and dry wit among them! As seen from Rachel's POV, humorous side story from 'Thrown'. Cute, fluffy, funny and a bag of microchips!


**A/N:** _This little story has been running rampant in my head for at least two weeks. It's been driving me insane so here it is for me to share with you. Cute and fluffy and very, very silly. Starring Rachel and our favorite 'Bots and takes place during (or after) 'Thrown'. (Rachel is my OC who stars in 'Thrown to the Front Lines' - if you like strange dark and twisted sci-fi then you might like this story) _

_I don't own Transformers or Godzilla or Bambi. Don't sue, you can't get blood from a stone. If you haven't seen 'Bambi versus Godzilla' I highly recommend looking it up. And if Santa Claus is reading this... please gimme Jazz and the Twins for Christmas, pwetty pwetty please with sugar and puppy dogs on top! _

_If you like it please review! I have a bunch of silly and fluffy things like this moshing in my head. Reviews given much love!!_

**Crayons**

"Please, Rachel? Pretty, pretty please? With sugar and puppy dogs on top?"

I leveled my gaze at the pleading red mech, "You're up to something and I don't want to get in trouble."

"I promise you won't get in trouble. I'm not even going to use it to cause any trouble, please? Please?"

I rubbed my forehead absently with a sigh, "Can I at least ask what its for?"

"I need them."

"For?"

"If I tell you, will you get them for me?"

A wry grin spread over my lips, "Will you tell me _truthfully_ what they're for?"

That made Sideswipe stop and think for a moment, "…Alright…"

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at the red warrior expectantly for his 'truthful' answer, "Well?"

"I have to tell you now?"

"If you really want me to get them for you, then, yes." I could hear Carly calling me from down the hall, "Time's up, 'Sides."

"Wait! Okay, okay." His voice lowered conspiratorially and he looked around to make sure no one was near by. "I want to learn how to draw."

I blinked, "That's not what I'd think you'd use to learn to draw. And why don't you ask Sunny to teach you, I'm sure he's got better materials for that…"

"He won't, okay? Please? I told you why. Will you get them for me now?"

He was definitely up to something, but it couldn't be too bad considering what he was asking for. "I'll get it for you." I shook a finger at him anyways, "Don't you dare get me in trouble, or I'll make sure your next repair session hurts."

He straightened up and saluted me, "'Bot's honor, you won't get in any trouble."

"Alright, I'll be back soon." I turned to walk away, "Oh, you want me to get you some books as well?"

Azure optics widened and he grinned like a kid at Christmas, "I love you, Rachel."

I shook my head and walked down the hallway to Carly. She gave me a confused look, "What did 'Sides want?"

"Long story."

----

I was able to smuggle Sideswipe's drawing materials in under Red Alert's radar in a plain brown bag mixed in with my own personal supplies. After a quick trip to my quarters, I peeked into the hallway, making sure no one was around. The dorm hallways were quiet as I walked down to the Twin's room, the bag of 'contraband' held close to my chest. I realized how silly this must have looked, especially with what the bag contained, but knowing Sideswipe, he was going to use it for mischief and mayhem.

I could hear video game music coming from the room as I double checked the hallway; I knocked on the door and the noise from the video game shut off immediately. The door slid open and the red warrior motioned me inside quickly, "Did you get it? Did you get it?"

I held up the brown paper bag for him, "Your materials as you requested, sir." He nearly tore the bag into pieces. "I also found a few books with cars for you to practice on."

He giggled and started to flip through one of the books. I laughed and shook my head, "Red Alert thinks that bag held personal items for me, so you have officially added me to your long list of conspirators."

"I promised you wouldn't get in trouble, but I'm glad you didn't let anyone see this. Sunny would never let me live this down if he found out." I laughed again; who would have thought a giant alien robot would be so happy over something so simple and, well…childlike.

"I'll be at the lab, 'Sides."

"Thanks, Rachel. You're the best!"

----

It was a morning just like any other, as I yawned and left my quarters in search of my morning cup of coffee. As I shut the door, I noticed someone had pinned a picture to the front of it. I stood there for a moment blinking as I tried to focus on it. There were two smiling figures drawn in crayon in the picture surrounded by a large pink heart. One of the figures, which I assumed was me, had long brown hair with a purple bow on top; and the other figure was a certain black and white Porsche with an azure visor. There was a computer to the right of my figure and a boom box to the left of Jazz, and we were holding hands.

I could feel the heat in my cheeks as I looked at the picture and I giggled. It was just _too_ cute.

I took it off my door and walked down the hallway to find Jazz and show him our 'portrait'. I couldn't help giggling the whole way to Communications, where I knew he would be since he had the early morning shift today. But when I got there, the chair in front of Teletraan 1 was empty. So I went to look for him elsewhere, knowing he had to be somewhere nearby.

I noticed Prowl standing in the hallway looking into his office with his hands on his hips. It was slightly odd, but I didn't make anything of it since I was still smiling and giggling at the picture. Plus, I was fairly sure he would know where Jazz had disappeared. "'Morning, Prowl. Have you seen Jazz? I wanted to show him this picture I found on my door-"

I had looked up at the Tactician by then and saw exactly why he was standing in the hallway staring into his office, "Oh, my…"

The unknown artist had plastered the walls of his office with a myriad of pictures in crayon of Prowl. Some were nothing more than 'Prowl is a meanie head' while others just portrayed the Tactician as the devil with emphasis on his red chevron. I stifled a giggle into a cough as I looked at his new 'art gallery'.

"Good morning, Rachel. Have you seen Sideswipe?" If he was angry about the 'artwork' I couldn't tell by his calm demeanor.

Before I could answer, Bluestreak came barreling down the hallway, a picture clutched tightly in his hand, "Prowl! Someone has put pictures up on everyone's door in the dorms, everyone's got one and mine is kinda strange, I think its supposed to be sarcastic, but I'm not sure and-" The young gunner had noticed Prowl's office by then and stopped cold in mid sentence.

I grinned at the young gunner, "I got one, too. It's really sweet. Can I see yours, Blue?"

"Uh, sure."

We exchanged pictures and I had to fight off another laugh. There was a certain blue Datsun in the middle of the paper completely surrounded by 'Blah blah blah's'. I cleared my throat trying to not laugh again, "Yeah, I think yours is meant to be sarcastic, Blue."

"I thought so, too. But at least its not as bad as the ones of Sunny and 'Sides door."

Prowl had turned around at the mention of the Twins, "They have pictures on their door as well?"

Bluestreak tried to stifle a fit of giggles, "Yeah… and they're not very nice pictures, as a matter of fact, if Sunny sees his he'll probably get really, really mad and throw something or someone, like a minibot, you know…"

Prowl turned quickly and headed towards the hallway with all the dorms. Bluestreak and I exchanged glances before running after the Tactician; I had a feeling that this was going to be an exciting start to today.

With morning shifts starting in less than an hour, mechs were waking up and finding their pictures taped to their doors. We had barely made it to the hallway when Ironhide opened his door and stared at the drawing stuck to his door. I took one look at the picture and backed up against the far wall with Bluestreak following suit. The picture depicted the black Topkick in crayon with a long white beard and having to walk with a cane. It took less than a second before the mech bellowed at the top of his vocalizer, "Ah'm gonna shove my cannon up th' aft o' who'ver put this piece o' slag on my door! Frag it, Ah'll find a slaggin' _cane_ an' shove it up their aft!"

Ratchet marched up to Prowl at that moment with his own portrait in crayon dangling in his furious hand. He poked one finger into the chest of the Tactician as he got in Prowl's face. "I want that red terror to myself, just five minutes all to myself!" I peeked at his picture from behind Bluestreak's legs where I had taken shelter and nearly had to stick my whole fist in my mouth to keep from laughing. It was obviously a picture of Ratchet grinning maniacally, but he held a very bloody axe in one hand and the surrounding area was filled with pools of red blood and dismembered mech parts and heads.

By then, we had gathered quite an audience with mechs complaining loudly about the 'artwork' left on their doors, and I fought valiantly to keep a straight face.

Wheeljack's portrait was the word 'BOOM' across a large cloud with a pair of mech legs underneath.

Mirage's was just a blank sheet of paper.

Cliffjumper's picture was a tiny red mech being squished by a much larger mech foot that was very reminiscent of 'Bambi meets Godzilla'.

Huffer's portrait was him sitting with a bottle of what looked to be wine and a large cheese wheel. It took me a moment to get the joke behind it and I giggled. That drew a few looks and I cleared my throat, "It's an Earth metaphor for someone who complains a lot… 'Would you like a little cheese with your whine'."

By now there was an angry group of mechs ready to beat two certain Lamborghini's into stasis lock over their latest prank. When the enraged mob made it to the last door that amazingly hadn't opened even with all the upset yelling, they stopped cold and stared silently at the last two crayon portraits left in the hallway.

The first picture was of a very large, very yellow and very pissed off sunflower, complete with narrowed optics, murderous fangs, horns and green claws. The words 'KILL KILL KILL' also surrounded the ferocious sunflower.

The second picture was of a red mech with googily eyes, horns and a tail, wearing a skewed dunce cap and hitting himself in the head with a hammer. The coup de gras of the picture was in large black crayon letters the word 'IMBECILE'.

It started with a few giggles that turned into a handful of chuckles that turned into growing guffaws and finally howls of laughter. The noise had now woken up the inhabitants of the room, and a groggy and somewhat snarly Sunstreaker came to the door. It looked like he was prepared to growl at whomever was making so much noise, but ended up being quite literally shocked at finding almost all of the Autobots at his door laughing in near hysterics.

The warrior looked very confused and caught off guard, until Ironhide pointed to the pictures on the door, "'S 'bout time someone has knocked ya two down a few pegs."

Azure optics narrowed and Sunstreaker grabbed the picture of the red mech, staring at it while the rest of the mechs still stood there laughing. An evil grin spread across his face and he yelled over his shoulder for Sideswipe to get up and look at his 'portrait'. The sleepy red mech came to the door with a stretch and peeked over his brother's shoulder. The picture on the door caught his attention and he shoved the golden warrior out of the way to grab it. The two busted up laughing at the other's portrait, giggling at the blatant depiction of the other. It was only after Ratchet grabbed the pictures and handed the correct drawing to the correct twin that their laughing stopped, the smiles disappeared and they glared at the roaring crowd, "Who did this?!"

The other mechs kept laughing as they slowly shuffled away, thoroughly amused and in completely upbeat moods for the rest of the day.

----

I stopped by the Twin's room later that day to thank Sideswipe for my drawing. He was pouting and not very talkative. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for my drawing."

He glared at me, "I didn't do it."

"But it's made with the cray-"

"I didn't do it, Rachel. The crayons went missing a few days ago."

"Oh." I was at a loss for words as I stared up at the still grumpy mech, "Would you like me to get you some more next time I go for supplies?"

"Whatever… I have a game to get back to."

"Well… I'll talk to you later then, 'Sides." I turned around to escape down the hallway.

"Wait, Rachel." He came out into the hallway fully.

"Yeah?"

"I'd like it if you could bring me some more…"

I smiled at him and waved, "Okay."

His door shut behind him and I walked down the hallway, still carrying my picture. I was debating where I should hang it so I could see it often and I still hadn't seen Jazz to show him the portrait. I knocked on his door hoping he wasn't in recharge. The orange metal door slid open and I was greeted with the most disarming smile in the universe, "There's my girl, I heard about all the excitement this morning."

I smiled up at him. "You missed quite a show. I thought they were going to lynch the Twins over the pictures." I handed the picture of us to him, "Isn't it cute? I don't know where I'm going to hang it."

"Oh, I'm sure y'll find a place for it." His grin turned impish.

I giggled, "I still don't know who to thank for it… and what's really weird is that I was the only one who got a nice picture. Everyone else got sarcastic and mean pictures."

"Someone will come forward when the time is right and take responsibility for them, doncha worry. Now, where's my hug?"

I wrapped my arms around him and noticed a peculiar green and yellow box sitting on his desk. I smirked, "I take it Communications was quiet last night?"

"Yeah, boring as ever."

"So what did you do to pass the time?"

"Oh, a little o' this and that."

I looked up at him; his impish grin and the sparkle in his visor told me all I needed to know. "You're bad… but thank you for the picture, I love it."


End file.
